Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications providing wireless communication capabilities, there is a growing need of a measurement system and a corresponding measurement method for verifying correct functioning of the applications in a highly accurate and efficient manner.
The document US20010052779A1 relates principally to an electromagnetic radiation measuring apparatus and its electromagnetic radiation measuring method for measuring the strength of radiation emanating from electronic equipment, and more particularly, to an electromagnetic radiation measuring apparatus and its electromagnetic radiation measuring method suited for measuring an electromagnetic radiation of over 1 GHz. As it can be seen, due to the fact that neither the electromagnetic radiation measuring apparatus nor the corresponding measuring method take account of any spurious frequency, the usage of the apparatus or method, respectively, disadvantageously leads to a limited accuracy, and thus also to a reduced efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a measurement approach for spurious frequency determination that ensures both a high accuracy and an increased efficiency.